Lighten Up, Abby
by 2020pastnpresent
Summary: A short story about Abby and Trace. Abby needs to lighten up sometimes. Repost: different title.


I don't own anything.

Abby looked out the window as she finished pouring herself a cup of coffee. She saw David lean down and give Jess a quick kiss before they walked towards the house for breakfast. With everyone bringing significant others to breakfast, the kitchen could hardly hold anyone despite its size.

Abby felt a sense of guilt and frustration shoot through her. She quickly squelched the feelings. Breakfast was not the time for her anxiety and over analytical nature to take over.

Work and time with the girls kept the feelings at bay, but they crept back after the girls were asleep.

Abby felt guilty and frustrated because her attitude towards Trace and his career. She felt she was stuck in a loop with her feelings concerning their relationship. Trace did everything he could to be the best boyfriend. Yet, it wasn't enough for her. She felt guilty for worrying all the time and making him work harder to appease her fears. It wasn't fair to Trace.

She fought back tears at how selfish she knew she was being. Her thoughts overwhelmed her, and she was grateful that she was on the porch alone. She worried that they wouldn't work. She worried about her children, and how they would be affected by his careers. Abby worried if balancing everything was too much for Trace, and she was hindering him. She worried if she'd ever be good enough for him. She complained and worried. Did she genuinely support him, or was it words only?

The next day, Abby talked to her mom about her internal struggles. Megan listened patiently. She hated seeing her children struggle, even when their fully grown with children of their own.

"Mom, Trace reminds me of you and how you must've felt with dad," Abby sighed, looking forlornly at Megan.

Megan was taken back Abby's statement. Perhaps there were times when she felt she had put in more effort into her and Mick's marriage then he did, and it was lonely.

"Abby, relationships are not always equal, despite what's generally believed. Sometimes one person has to put more effort and support into the relationship, and then it's the other person's turn. However, it shouldn't be one way for too long," Megan told her.

"It's been imbalanced against Trace for…years," Abby said.

"Then, why don't you change it. It doesn't have to be anything huge, but something to let him know you care and notice what he does for you," Megan suggested.

Abby hoped Trace liked his surprise. She also hoped he didn't say anything about the cost. He didn't like money spent on him, but she thought he deserved some special treatment.

Abby parked the car on the side of the road and sent Kevin to get Trace. Abby pulled down her dress. She couldn't believe she let Bree talk her into buying it. She said she wanted something different, but she was nervous about how far she veered from her usual choices.

Kevin drove down the road with a blindfold Trace in the passenger seat. Abby giggled at Kevin trying to lead Trace to a position for Abby to reveal her surprise.

"Stay there, or I'll accidently run over you," Kevin nervously told Trace. He nodded to Abby and drove away.

"Okay, you can take off your blindfold," Abby told Trace.

He removed the blindfold, and Abby saw the immediate grin on his face. His face lit up at the sight in front of him. He also started blushing.

Abby had rented a 1965 Stingray Corvette and was leaning against the side of it. Her long brown hair hung down against her back. She wore a tight, dark red dress that hit her mid-thigh. The dress was strapless and heart-shaped in the front. She allowed some cleavage to show. Long silver earrings were the only jewelry she wore and matched her strappy silver heels.

"I don't recall seeing this side of you, but I like it!" Trace smiled, still blushing, as he walked towards her.

"I just wanted to say "thank you" for everything you do," Abby said, putting her arms around his shoulders and kissing him.

Trace finally looked away from Abby to look at the other beauty in front of him. "How did you rent a Stingray?" he asked.

"It took some time and effort to find one. Cars like this just aren't at people's disposals. I also may have to do some work for a co-worker…" Abby grinned before kissing him again.

"Anyway, it's yours to drive. Bree and Jess told me about this quaint little place in Maine. I thought we'd be spontaneous and go there for a night. What'd you say?" she said giving him her most mischievous smile.

"Well, how can I resist spontaneous Abby? Let's get my things and go," Trace said, the grin still on his face.

The Stingray flew down the highway with its windows down and music blaring. Any passerby would have sworn it was a couple of spoiled, rowdy teenagers looking for a good time.


End file.
